1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to printing wheels carrying type on the periphery thereof for imprinting indicia on linearly moving objects such as cartons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventional practice to print indicia on cartons, boxes or containers moving along a conveyor by means of a printing wheel carrying type formed of rubber-like material of its periphery, the type-carrying periphery of the wheel being in rolling engagement with a surface of the moving object. U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,747 assigned to the assignee of the present application and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,085,323, 2,475,524 and 3,467,010 disclose such printing wheels.